Fragrance is an important element that creates, for example, preference, a sense of luxury, a sense of ease, and expectations for the effect for products and the like. Furthermore, a distinctive fragrance provides a product differentiation effect and the capacity for attracting customers. On the other hand, in order to control, for example, a long-lasting property and balance of fragrance, generally, a fragrance is imparted to a product using a fragrance composition in which a plurality of fragrance materials are mixed together. It is required for the fragrance materials composing the fragrance composition to be highly harmonious with other fragrance materials.
Particularly, natural musks have been used as expensive fragrances since ancient times. Among them, some lactone compounds are synthesized as macrocyclic musks.
For example, cyclopentadecanolide has an elegant, sweet, and musk-like odor, ambrettolide has an elegant musk-like odor, Habanolide exhibits a very elegant musk-like odor, and cyclohexadecanolide has a musk odor (Non-Patent Document 1).

In addition, Patent Document 1 describes that 11-methyl-13-cyclotridecanolide, 12-methyl-14-cyclotetradecanolide, and 13-methyl-15-cyclopentadecanolide each have a strong musk odor with an excellent long-lasting property.

Patent Document 2 discloses a method of producing a macrocyclic lactone compound with a double bond, wherein a specific ester compound is cyclized by a metathesis reaction for the purpose of obtaining a macrocyclic lactone compound that has an excellent odor quality, a powdery feeling, and a musk-like odor.
Patent Document 3 describes that a macrocyclic lactone compound with a specific alkyl group has an excellent musk-like odor and can be produced easily.
Patent Document 4 discloses an odorizing composition containing a specific compound having a strong musk odor such as oxacycloheptadec-12-en-2-one or a mixture thereof, excluding a specific compound such as Z-oxacyclopentadaca-6-en-2-one as the compound.
Very roughly speaking, fragrance materials have similar fragrance notes when they have similar structures to each other, but there are many exceptions. Particularly, when a plurality of substituents are combined to change the fragrance note, it is difficult to predict how the fragrance note will change and it also is difficult to predict the harmonicity with other fragrance materials.